The 600 MHz spectrometer has been used to obtain data on DNA duplexes containing thymine glycol. Thymine glycol can be introduced into DNA via the action of ionizing radiation or by oxidative stress. Our NMR studies to date have shown that both the thymine glycol and the base opposite are extrahelical.